


Plans

by anawitch



Series: Gauntlets and Greaves [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawitch/pseuds/anawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an amusingly obvious attempt to regain control, his hands slid down her back to her shorts and tugged them down to her knees swiftly.</p><p>“Aww, no foreplay?” Yang teased breathily in his ear.</p><p>--</p><p>Pre-chapter 6!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut before, but if Yang's gonna get fucked by Mercury she might as well get _fucked_ by Mercury you know? 
> 
> EDIT: my buddy drew some art, please enjoy I know I did http://kaelsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/137585837722

Yang closed the door and slammed Mercury’s back into the wall so hard she was sure that one or both of them would have broken had he not managed to dig his heels into the ground in time to soften the blow. Before he could make some smart-aleck remark she bit at the exposed skin above his collar bone and grinned when she felt his breath catch in his throat. Frustrated with the slip in his composure, and in an amusingly obvious attempt to regain control, his hands slid down her back to her shorts and tugged them down to her knees swiftly.

“Aww, no foreplay?” Yang teased breathily in his ear. With one hand she held onto Mercury’s hair and pulled back his head to find somewhere new to bite. Before she could, he lunged forwards and smashed their lips together, not even really kissing her but catching her off-guard enough to switch their positions. Giving as good as he got, he shoved her back into the wall and held her there with his hips then smirked, insufferably smug.

“No time.”

Remembering their hurry – though perhaps it was just that smirk, which reverberated low in her stomach – Yang arched her back and rubbed her crotch against his, gauging his reaction with pleasure. He may have been trying to play it cool but he was already rock hard just from throwing each other around, and he groaned deep in his throat at the contact. Laughing, she kicked her shorts the rest of the way down while Mercury rushed to unzip his fly, then wrapped her leg around his waist as he positioned himself against her entrance.

She couldn’t mock him too much for his eagerness; she had to admit, something in the back-and-forth during their sparring match had made her just as excited, and she could hardly wait to drag him to the supply closet in Beacon’s dormitories. It was uncommon for her to meet somebody so equally matched once she really got going; even more so for her to find someone who enjoyed the flirtatious, suggestive banter she was so fond of, which had bordered on obscene during their fight. And it helped that he was so annoyingly attractive.

Mercury, on the other hand, had been told to make friends and play nice, and thought he might as well have some fun with it. 

With no warning he shoved himself inside of her, rough. Yang’s face wrinkled with the sudden shock of it and both of them gasped at the sensation. If Mercury had been a decent person he might have checked to see if she was okay, but he wasn’t. She tightened her grip on him with her thigh, and he knew she was fine anyway. Thrusting deep and hard, Yang let out a noise half way between a moan and a breathless laugh.

“Think you can- ah- hold me up with your noodle arms?” He could feel her panting frustration; she needed a better angle to work with.

“Obviously,” Mercury grunted in response after a particularly violent buck of his hips that left her gasping.

She hitched her other leg up around his waist and pressed her shoulders into the wall, leaving her hands free to roam under Mercury’s jacket to pierce the skin there with blunt nails as she met his thrusts with her own eagerly. He kissed her for real, then, hot and toothy, and of course she had to bite there until he bled. The taste of copper passed between their lips and made his hips stutter.

But still she wasn’t satisfied. Quickly growing tired of their positioning, and with little regard for his personal safety, Yang shoved him off and out of her and took him down to the floor with a crushing thump. Had his head been an inch or so to the right where a low shelf lay he suspected a serious concussion and possible chemical burns would have put an end to their sneaky fuck, but if Yang had noticed, she didn’t care.

She grabbed his waist band and began to tear it down, getting it as far as his thighs before Mercury realised what was happening.

“No,” he said firmly, dragging her hands up above his head. Yang raised a puzzled eyebrow but quickly shrugged her shoulders and took the hint, pinning his arms down where they lay with another wicked, oblivious grin. 

“You really like me kicking your ass, huh?”

Well, that had been close. 

With an appreciative glance downwards, she slid him back inside of her and let out a low, obnoxious moan. It pissed him off that it turned him on so much. Maybe she was right. Eyes closed and mouth agape she bounced in his lap, rocking her hips back and forth rhythmically. He couldn’t help but stare at her chest as she leant over him, breasts almost toppling out of her jacket, and a sudden urge to unbutton it and yank down her top came over him, but Yang pressed his wrists into the floor almost as if she had read his mind, relishing in the control she had over him.

The thrill of her being on top, face flushed, breathing fast and loud was bringing him close, however, and he had no intention of finishing beneath her (pleasant though the view was). With a well-timed surge of strength he toppled Yang over with just as little concern for her wellbeing as she had shown him. As her back collided with the floor she moaned for real, and he had to ball his hands into fists and _concentrate_ to stop himself from coming right then.

“You’re so annoying,” she gasped, but she made no effort to get back on top.

He didn’t trust himself to respond. His thrusts were shallowing, irregular, and Yang brought his hand down to her clit because there was no way in hell she would let him finish without her. _Well, she had given him a good time._ She positioned his hand where she wanted it and he rubbed her roughly with two calloused fingers; she bucked against them and tangled one hand in his hair, raking the other down his back and leaving bloody indents in his skin. He came seconds before she did and with some surprise realised that he had been just as vocal as her, groaning noisily over her breathless moans.

Mercury dropped his arms and lay on top of his enemy, feeling her heaving breaths beneath him, neither in control enough to rise until the waves of pleasure subsided. Their heavy panting took what felt like hours to calm; if she were not his target, he would happily have fell asleep there.

Finally, Yang laughed and, incredibly, held up her hand for a high five. That brought him back to his senses. Mercury pulled himself out of her and looked at the hand blankly for a moment before complying. They were supposed to be _friends_ after all. He even managed to smirk.

“Not bad,” she said in a bizarrely cheerful tone. Mercury climbed off of her and zipped up his fly.

“Not _bad_?” he asked, incredulous. She was unbelievable. Yang found her shorts under a cabinet and slipped back into them with a graceful hop and shimmy. Her gaze lingered on his bleeding lips and bruised collar before she ruffled his hair, like a friendly token of congratulations.

“Got to get back to my team,” she grinned. “See ya!”

\--

Emerald waited with folded arms for Mercury to show his embarrassing face. When he emerged, a few minutes after Yang had skipped past her unknowingly, she punched him in the arm.

“Ouch?” he said dumbly.

“Are you stupid? Don’t even bother answering.”

“What!? This is how I make friends.”

“No wonder you don’t have any.”

He followed her as they returned to their shared dormitory. Emerald was mad, but she wasn’t going to tell Cinder. She would have got into just as much trouble for not stopping him.

“I told you she wasn’t gay,” he smirked, breaking the silence.

“I guessed bisexual anyway.”

“Is that a subtle attempt at asking to join in next time?”

Emerald turned on the spot and fixed him with a dangerous glare.

“There isn’t going to be a next time, Mercury. Fix your hair before someone thinks I did it.”

He combed his fingers through the offending silver. Emerald was probably right. This stage of their plan was coming to a close, and soon they would be moving onto bigger and better things.

It had been fun while it lasted.

\--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634072) by [SassyUnicorn7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7)




End file.
